


Date on the Wall

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kougyoku is usually alone for her duties. Now she has someone willing to tag along.
Relationships: Morgiana/Ren Kougyoku
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 8





	Date on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> this one turned out well, I think

Kougyoku was eating alone, just her servants nearby in case she needed something. One of her servants came up beside her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Lady Morgiana has asked if she can eat with you. Would that please Your Majesty?"

Morgiana!? Here? And wanting to eat with her? Good bye isolation and hello lovely~

"It would," Kougyoku said, keeping her composure. The servant bowed and left to fetch Morgiana. The others flurried to get another serving set of dishes and a chair for her.

"Move us to the low table," Kougyoku said. She stood and moved to the floor table that was usually used for tea and relaxation. The dishes were moved over with her.

Morgiana came in a moment later. There was a little braid in her ponytail, and her dress looked new. Kougyoku had to fight to keep a blush off her face. It looked like Morgiana was doing the same.

"Leave us be. I won't be needing assistance."

The servants bowed and left as Morgiana sat down.

"Your suite is nice. Very roomy," she said. The space made her nervous, but it all smelled like Kougyoku. Some spots smelled more strongly of her, like the left side of the couch facing the door in her parlor, and the strong scent emanating from what Morgiana surmised was her bedroom.

"Thank you. It just makes my loneliness more obvious." She chuckled. "I prefer eating with all of you when I can, but it was all Ka Koubun could do to pull me from my work today."

"I see. Being Empress must be really difficult." * _And I can't even read_ *.

"Some days it is. Most of the time it's just tedious paperwork. What about you? Are you enjoying your time here?" It was such a hostess question.

"I am. I really am. I'm glad I got to know you," Morgiana said. Then she blushed at what she said.

"Me too! I'm really happy we're..." Kougyoku blushed too, unable to express it a second time. They ate somewhat awkwardly.

"You have good form," Morgiana said. "You step a little widely, but it's because you're eager for the fight, and I admire that."

"Thank you~ You have a tendency to swing wide, but there's so much power in your movements, even trying to dodge could be fatal."

They laughed together. Then Morgiana told a joke that Alibaba had told her and they laughed more. Conversation flowed easily between them, both smiling and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Kougyoku talked about her past and how much she wanted a friend. Morgiana talked a bit about hers.

"You had to go through some horrible things, didn't you?" Kougyoku asked. Morgiana nodded and looked down, trying to keep herself from crying. A handkerchief entered her field of vision. It was pink, silk, expensive, and embroidered with Kougyoku's name. She tried to push it away.

"I can't stain such a lovely piece."

"I insist. You need it." Kougyoku offered it again. Morgiana took it and wiped her tears, then tried to hand it back.

"Keep it. I have others."

"It has your name on it."

"That's why I want you to keep it. That way, you'll always have a piece of me."

They blushed and kept eating, then finished. Kougyoku got up.

"I'm inspecting the walls today. Come with me?" She held her hand out. Morgiana took it and stood. They kept holding hands nervously as they went and walked along each of the walls that sectioned up the Forbidden City.

"How often do you do this?" Morgiana asked, as Kougyoku found a crack and listed it.

"Once a month. It's looked over plenty, anyway, so I don't usually find anything. Once or twice total, I've seen a contusion or crack that hasn't already been spotted." She giggled. Morgiana smiled.

"You have good builders, then. And good maintenance crews."

"We do. You wouldn't believe how expensive the palace is to maintain," Kougyoku said.

"I can imagine. I used to be on cleaning duty as a slave and for a little bit after."

"Really? That must have been at least a little nice."

"I learned how to do it well, so I didn't get beaten so often. Then my master decided I would be his personal guard dog. I would sometimes help elsewhere, but only when my strength was required."

"I see. Well, I have decided that you're needed with me on my rounds about the walls. You'll need to come every month to assist with checking on things," Kougyoku declared. Morgiana beamed.

"I'll be there, definitely!"

They continued their walk, inspecting and meandering and having fun walking along. The guards said nothing of their hands, just wished them a good day. When they returned to the palace proper, Kougyoku made for the throne room.

"I have a few afternoon appointments. Will you accompany me?"

"I will." Morgiana stood by her side as Kougyoku handled the affairs of her empire. Someone had traveled to complain of harsh rules, another to ask about a land dispute, a third because of collected evidence against the local governor. Kougyoku handled it all easily, impressing Morgiana greatly.

"You're an incredible leader," she said, smiling.

"I'm just trying to act like my brother would."

"It's not working. You're acting like yourself, instead, and that's exactly what they need."

Kougyoku kissed her, interrupted a bit by the beads.

"Thank you, Mor," she said.

"Any time... Gyoku?" Morgiana was unsure, but Kougyoku smiled brightly and her heart was set aflame.

They walked hand in hand to the next meeting and thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so cuuute~


End file.
